The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of reaching for her dreams of becoming the next Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Me? A damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_A fanfic of another fanfic. Yep, that's right :) A different take to Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'._

_Hope you all will like it. Enjoy!_

_Also, please be warned that this is a ZoLu (female Luffy) pairing though the story does not focus that much on them. Different point of views from various characters, be they Straw Hat Pirates, some other pirates (friends or not), Marines or some random One Piece character that Luffy made contact with._

**Disclaimer:  
**_I wish I could own One Piece but then again, I am not Oda-sensei._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary **(The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)**  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Prologue**

As the island grew smaller from her vision, she knew that it will take time before she saw it again.

Especially its inhabitants namely Makino-chan, Dadan and her bandits, the Mayor and everyone else that she forgot to mention who lives in Foosha Village.

Her beloved hometown.

But as she set sail, she ponders about certain things. She also knew that her adventures are just getting started.

Trials to face and overcome.

So many people to meet. Perhaps interesting enough for her taste. People she can call friends. And hopefully, she could find good quality people to join her crew, her very own nakama.

Just like the promise she made to that man.

And then, they will conquer these seas especially the Grand Line. Of course, finding the treasure the former Pirate King mentioned will be an added bonus.

The famed One Piece.

And when that day comes, she'll rub that to his face; laugh out loud so that her tummy will ache like crazy. Then she be would finally be able to return the straw hat that he lent her (she just hoped that she would be tall enough to do so), and told him that she, Monkey D. Luffy, is the new Pirate King.

But first, she needed to eat. All these thinking made her hungry.

Good thing she brought some meat. Wait... Is that a whirlpool? It's bad enough that the Lord of the Coast tried to interrupt her meal and since she does not know how to swim, she'll die.

Eventually.

What a really horrible way to die for a pirate like her.

Her adventures did not even started. Yet.

Oh well, that's a bummer.

As she munched her food thinking how to consume all of them in one seating, Luffy giggled as her boat neared its doom. Any sane person would freak out but then again, who said that she's normal?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**_  
Read and review. Suggestions and comments are highly appreciated._

_Cheers!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Chapter 2

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_I would like to thank Alia Inverse and a friend of mine that I will name jerome . gokapi for suggesting the title(s)..._

_Standard disclaimer applies._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 - Coby**

It never occurred how he managed to overcome his fear. But everything started to fall right into place when he met her.

Unlike all the pirates he knew (though he can only vouch that the said pirate is the only one he met as of yet), this one is not the usual stereotype kind of pirate.

She was carefree.

Fearless.

Kind.

Not the type of person that gets scared when faced with stronger opponents. Though Captain Alvida doesn't fall to the said category. But still...

"I'm starting to like you kid," the said pirate said while grinning. A hand holding her beloved straw hat making sure that it doesn't flew off from the strong gust of wind that suddenly surrounded everyone on deck.

She said those words after he opposed the other she-pirate that held him captive after all those years.

Her eyes twinkling in amusement from looking at him with that fond expression on her face.

Coby blushed slightly and smiled back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the straw hat wearing pirate kicked, or rather punched Captain Alvida's face literally off the grid, she demanded the remaining pirates to gave them a boat that will lead them away from the place that held him from his dreams.

He does not know if there's still a chance, but after meeting her, Coby knew that dreams do come true.

It was her all along.

The pirate that taught him to never give up and continue to aim for his dreams.

Her name is Monkey D. Luffy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Chapter 3

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_Uhmm… Enjoy?! :) Ah yes... Reviews please, that would be a big help! Yosh!_

**Disclaimer:**  
_One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. I'm just a fan. Yeah, that._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 2 - Zoro**

It was just another day, when he thought that interfering with somebody else's affairs will lead him to his death and in turn end his dreams.

Then again he just couldn't let a damn dog harm an innocent girl just because of someone decided to be stupid.

Thus his current dilemma.

As a swordsman, and a proud one at that, starving can be considered a part of his training and he already lasted long enough much to his enthusiasm.

But when the little girl came and offered him some rice balls and that the reason for his current predicament stomped at it like a piece of garbage, Zoro couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger.

If and when he is free from this so called punishment, he will make sure to give this Helmeppo a beating that will definitely satisfy his thirst and hunger.

Vengeance will be sweet.

Those who face his wrath knew how he could be a real _demon_.

Sighing tiredly, he could almost feel his muscles protesting from their binds. Not that he can do something about it.

_'Just a few more days left...'_

Mulling quietly, he felt like someone is watching him. Again.

Opening his eyes, he sees the strange girl from earlier minus the companion who repeatedly asks her to leave him alone. Judging from the boy's fearful gaze towards him, he must be one of those who knew his reputation as a bounty hunter.

The girl has this curious expression on her face. Her brows furrowed in concentration, lips pouting in a manner that makes her look childish than her actual age.

She also had this scar under her left eye.

An old tattered straw hat rested on her head, black unruly hair with a single braid hanging low behind her back. She wears a red vest, short trousers with a pair of sandals on her feet.

At first, he taught she was a boy, but then again appearances can be deceiving.

"What do you want?"

Giving his most famous glare, Zoro hoped that this girl would scram away and leave him in peace for the rest of the day.

"The little girl told me everything," she started. Crouching low, she picked the discarded food and held it like a treasure. "And from what I see, you don't look like a demon..." Giggling like a demented witch, the black haired girl stood up and smiled at him fondly.

"I think I like you..."

Zoro gaped at her like she was crazy. Does this girl say whatever's on her mind? And the words he heard next left him speechless.

"Would you like to join my pirate crew?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the straw hat girl left, Zoro couldn't stop himself from smiling. Though his smile could not be identified properly, let's just say that it looks like a smirk.

What a strange girl.

A pirate? Heh. Who could have thought that the said girl is one.

She looks so young. Then again, looks like hers can very well play tricks on ones eye.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sometime later, she returned and pestered him once again. She said that she needed a crew to join her quest in sailing the blue seas, conquering the Grand Line and become the new Pirate King.

"Pirate King?"

"Yep, that is correct." She answered thoughtfully. Her smile never left her face.

"I hate to disappoint you but I have plans of my own," Zoro said irritatingly. He turned slightly so that he won't have to see the disappointment on her face. Hoping silently that she would finally stop talking.

"Care to tell me what this plan of yours is?" The girl asked with a serious expression that did not seem to fit her personality.

"I will become the most strongest swordsman that ever lived." Zoro declared proudly. His voice held conviction.

A promise that he will fulfill no matter what.

For a while, the straw hat wearing girl stared at him and despite his bravado, he could feel himself slipping.

The she-pirate grinned and laughed heartily with that weird 'shishishi' sound. What Zoro heard next took him by surprise.

Again.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from my first mate, hmmm..."

The pirate hunter looks directly to her eyes despite knowing that whatever argument that he still has on his sleeves does not matter anymore.

Looks like it fell on deaf ears. Or the said person does not understand anything that opposes her.

Oh well.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the following battle that solidified their pact, Zoro knew that this new journey that he will have to take with his captain would be a long one.

He could almost anticipate the headaches.

"So, where to next, Captain?" Zoro asked the girl beside him as she waves back from the people of the town they liberated from the clutches of the evil marine lieutenant. Behind the villagers are the marines and the boy she left behind after a very brief show, saluting them from the first and last time.

"Wherever the wind may take us," she answered happily. "Before that, we need to find a musician... someone told me that pirates do love to sing…"

Seriously?

"And a boat," The bounty hunter turned pirate added resignedly. "A bigger one."

The girl hummed approvingly.

Zoro also knew that he has to be careful around her as she can be cunning if she wanted to. Surely, he doesn't want to be wrapped in her dainty looking fingers.

He saw beforehand how strong and elastic her punches can be.

However, it was a little too late when he realized later that day that he already succumbed to Monkey D. Luffy's infamous charms.

Literally.

Figuratively.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	4. Chapter 4

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not own One Piece. Oda-sensei does._

**Author's note:  
**_Special thanks to my first two reviews – Pen-Woman and Narutopokefan. And to those who added 'A Pirate's Diary…' to their favorites and following lists… Cheers to everyone!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3 - Nami**

Life as a thief is not what she wanted for her the rest of her existence.

But if she wanted to raise the money she needed to free the village she grew up with, then there are no other option.

To atone for her 'sins', she makes sure to target his kind.

Pirates.

They are the lowest piece of scum that walked these lands, or rather sailed through these seas.

However.

When she met her. Her opinion started to changed.

Albeit slowly.

Especially when she gave the dog what was left from his former home. His very own treasure.

When she took the Mayor of the town down so that he won't faced the wrath of the crazy clown wannabe pirate that might killed him without second thoughts.

And during that particular time where she immediately helped a young man who tell lies as if it's the most natural thing to do and risked both of their lives to save his village from an impending doom from nothing else but another of their kind.

It was more than she could have bargained for.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Sighing tiredly, she looks at the seas hoping that it will carry all her troubles away.

Much to her liking, the said pirate looks at her every now and then with that fond and somewhat peculiar expression on her face as if she knows something.

Nami also knew that her companion, the green haired bounty hunter, doesn't trust her for one bit but allowed his captain to do what she wants thus letting her to stay on board or until their so called partnership ended.

She only wished that she did not have to drag them along towards her inescapable path.

Then again, fate continues to be a bitch when it reminded her of the nightmare that took away her happiness.

The wanted poster owned by Zoro's other bounty hunter friends.

That one particular pirate that bought misery, pain and suffering to her and her people.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

With a heavy sigh, she took Going Merry with her promising herself that she will return it once she finishes her task knowing that the others will need it to continue their own journey.

Guess she won't be seeing the disappointment on her face once the straw hat wearing she-pirate will learn of her betrayal.

"It was a good experience..." Softly, the amber haired young woman said. "I'm sure Bellemere would be thrilled to know that I made new friends…"

"Perhaps, if we met under different circumstances, I might have joined your crew as your navigator..."

Nami smiled sadly and left Merry before she whispers her name as if committing it to memory hoping that it will help her pull through.

"Monkey D. Luffy…"

Passing by her old house would give her enough time to compose herself. On her left shoulder, his mark is visible for the whole world to see.

It was time to face him again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	5. Chapter 5

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 4 - Usopp**

Of all the lies he has to tell, Usopp knew that these pirates are different from the others.

Not that he met any other.

Why do you ask?

The captain herself is a bit of eccentric. She believes his story more than the other two who saw right through his lies.

At first he was hesitant to let them into the village. But then he saw something else especially from her eyes.

He even taught that she was a boy, as she looks so scrawny and little.

He almost didn't recognize the irritating look given by the green haired swordsman whenever he comes close enough to invade her personal space.

The orange haired girl did smack him a few times.

He almost wet his pants when he taught she died from falling over the cliff.

And when she faced Klahadore or Captain Kuro, the evil pirate turned butler that tried to kill Kaya and everyone else he cared about in his village, he was so scared that she might not make it this time.

Then again, she proved him wrong.

Not only she defeated the enemies and protected his village, but she also gave him a reason to follow his dreams.

She inspired him to become a brave warrior of the sea. Just like his father.

Now, if only he can convince her to make him the captain of their crew, that would be so much better. From his peripheral view, he saw the swordsman and the other female laugh at him.

However, he was ignored repeatedly, by the said girl herself.

And since he wanted to live a little longer (silently hoping that she won't kill him for being so annoying), he decided to accept her invitation to be a part of her crew in a different position thus earning him a new set of friends.

Her name is Monkey D. Luffy and their small crew now known as the Straw Hat Pirates.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 6

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 5 - Sanji **

At first he thought the scrawny looking intruder who attacked the Baratie is a boy.

He is gravely mistaken.

He felt his blush when the said person came out from the old man's quarters wearing a waitress' uniform. The boy, well girl, ah no… the pretty lady still has her straw hat on top of her unruly black hair. Her chocolate brown eyes held something in them that drawn his attention from whatever he was doing at that exact moment.

The old man even kicked him as he tries to get his attention. Ignoring everyone else, he asks her name.

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you," she said while her eyes twinkle in amusement as she watches his 'friendly' interaction with the other chefs.

Well, after his shift, he will definitely ask her out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After he fed Gin, the pretty lady appeared out of nowhere and asks him to join her pirate crew. As much as he hated to say no to someone like her, he just couldn't leave the restaurant so he politely declined her offer.

She rejected his refusal and continues to ask him like she never heard anything at all.

And she is very very persistent. Sanji knew that it is only a matter of time before he fell for her charms, completely.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When Gin's pirate crew returned, he already expected another kind of trouble. Pati and the others already blamed him for what he'd done.

Then again, they don't know anything.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As Don Krieg attempted to take Baratie from them, he had this urge to roll his eyes.

After the food he gave him? The nerve of this pirate scum… Bastard.

He even has the audacity to demand whatever log book the old geezer has kept during the days he used to sail as a pirate.

He's quite famous in his younger years.

Anyway, the bastard continues his monologue after he kicked Pati's ass which he thinks is so amusing given the circumstances; he lit his cigar and smokes like usual, passing some time. Suddenly, someone threw something at Krieg, interrupting his speech.

"Wait a minute!"

Sanji choked as smoked suddenly filled his lungs. It was Miss Luffy. What the hell is she thinking?

"I am the one who will become the greatest pirate, not you! You inconsiderate baboon!"

The other chefs dropped their jaws in shock trying to reprimand the girl from her outburst.

Pati flustered and drags the girl behind, stopping her from another of her usual tantrum. How dare him touch her!

"Don't! Or you'll get killed!"

"Why not?" The straw hat wearing pirate said in a cute pout while she scratches her eyebrow cluelessly and puts a hand in her hips, tapping her foot repeatedly. "What I say is the truth. I will become the next Pirate King!"

Krieg laughed humorlessly. "Do you know what you are saying, kid? If I were you, I will take those words back…"

"No!" The girl said defiantly, her eyes hard as she stares back at Krieg. "I will not take it back…"

"This is not a joke!" Krieg growled, his eyes flashing murderously.

Sanji knew that if worst comes to worst, he could take her to safety before anything else gets bloody around here.

However…

"D-did you hear that? Even Captain K-krieg failed in getting through the Grand Line." A voice commented, it was obvious that it was nervous judging from the stuttering in his voice. "Maybe we shouldn't go there…"

"Shut up! I'm not hearing anything that you said or whatever…" An irritated voice answered in response.

Silence falls inside the restaurant when two of the remaining diners spoke as if they wanted to be a part of the fray. Well, one of them is while the other, not so much.

"Hey, _Captain_… Are you going to fight? Need some help?" A green haired swordsman asks the girl with an anticipated smile on his face.

The other shook his head and sputters his objection consistently.

"Nah! I can handle this…" The so called 'Captain' answered cheerfully and turned to face the old man asking for his permission to fight Krieg. Looks like she wanted to help save our ship from the other pirates.

Giving up, he sat again and lit another cigarette and looks at her 'friends'. The swordsman returns his gaze and eyed him suspiciously.

From that moment on, Sanji knew that he will never like this guy.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When the World's Greatest Swordsman arrived and was challenged by the shitty marimo, AKA Zoro, he watched Miss Luffy closely.

As the pretty captain held the other two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku, from interfering their senpai's fight, Sanji know that she herself is trying her best not to barge in. Clearly she is worried for the green haired swordsman judging from the tense form of her shoulders.

"Why would you risk your dream for something so foolish, you stupid swordsman!"

Zeff sighed and held me back himself.

"It is his dream," the old man answered. "Who are we to stop him for aiming for his goal in life? You of all people should know…"

"That's bullshit!" Sanji cursed out loud. "How can he fulfill his dream if he is dead?"

"He choose to die rather than live a life full of regret…" The she-pirate said in a voice that held no emotion. It sounded robotic to his ears. Nothing like the cheerful voice she uses in their earlier conversation. "That's how he wanted it to be…"

Worried for the pretty lady, Sanji grit his teeth in annoyance and turned to watch the duel's final moments. He saw the pirate hunter turn and faced the other with his arms held high as if daring Hawk Eyes to fight once more. Another challenge.

Idiot.

"Zoro!"

As the Greatest Swordsman ended his battle with the green haired that falls to his death, Sanji questioned everything he learned that day.

Was it really necessary? To aim for ones dream, would you rather risk your life and go on?

Suddenly, the straw hat wearing she-pirate loses her cool and attacked Hawk Eyes herself.

"Y-you too? No, no, stop it! Miss Luffy!"

Then again, he was powerless to do so.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Flames, poisons and some other stuff later, the battle finally ended in their favor.

It was pure chaos. But Baratie survived. The old man's treasure is safe. Thanks to him… and her of course. She is very brave. Unlike any other woman he knew. She is truly special.

A one of a kind gem.

Her never ending will that doesn't even think of any consequences… similar to that pirate hunter.

What a bunch of crazy pirates.

Now, it's his chance to follow his own dreams. That was what he decided after the drama the rest of the Baratie staff has participated in, including the old man.

It was his dream too. But after Zeff gave up everything for his sake, he put it upon himself to fulfill his dream as well.

To find 'All Blue'.

Maybe, by joining her crew, he would be able to accomplish their life long dream.

Yes.

He will definitely find it.

Monkey D. Luffy said so herself. Looks like he found a very persuasive leader to associate himself with.

Indeed, it was worth it.

Now they are on their way to save the ever beautiful Nami-chan from the clutches of an evil pirate.

Any person, be that a fishman or God himself, who hurts Nami-chan's feelings, will feel his wrath. He won't let them live peacefully! That's a promise.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**_Next chapter is Mihawk's and his duel with Zoro._

_And Ziggy decided to only update the next chapters unless she is satisfied with her reviews or whatever…_

_Anyways, thanks for liking the story:) Indeed, reviews do help, if you know what I mean *wink*_

_Till next chapter. Or not._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. Chapter 7

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing (female Luffy). Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**A Pirate's Diary (The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece)  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 6 - Dracule Mihawk**

He always lives by the way of the sword. He wouldn't even wonder if he dies by one.

He just needed to wait for a very worthy opponent.

At first he thought it was Red Hair Shanks. But the said pirate is not interested in his title.

So he waited once more.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was just another fine day, sailing silently along the calm seas of East Blue while taking another nap.

But someone came and was brave enough to irritate him. And then after a few moments with these insects… Well, in other words, he started to get bored.

So he decided to be productive with his time.

After what he did to Krieg's pirate fleet earlier for disturbing him, who knows what fate have in store for him that day which his guess, as what his gut always told him, that he won't have a peace of mind.

He only hopes that whatever or whoever he will meet later that day, it or they will be more interesting than those useless insects.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As usual, a certain redhead has escaped his radar and for whatever miraculous intervention by the higher beings of the sea disappears without a trace.

Dracule thought that he can have a more satisfying duel with the said Yonko than anyone else. He also knew for a fact that despite losing a limb, the said pirate will give him a good and meaningful fight.

Another impromptu lesson to the one armed pirate to strengthen his skills. You can call it charity from the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Well…

He just couldn't help himself seeing such potential go to waste.

And holding on to that thought, he met another interesting candidate, though Shanks never became one in the first place.

He met this certain pirate hunter that challenged him into a duel. Just like everyone else.

However, he is different from the others.

Why?

Maybe because he is foolish.

And his strong will accompanied by a brave heart.

Behind him, someone stands firm by his beliefs, willing to stay by his side no matter what.

If he is not mistaken, the straw hat that Red Hair used to wear is on top of its head.

Could it be?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After the Pirate Hunter has fallen, his companion cursed out loud and attacked him relentlessly trying to avenge his comrade.

The said person was very furious. He could feel his anger. It was like nothing he had ever encountered before.

His hand stretched and tried to kill him. A devil fruit user?

However, he of all people knew how dangerous it could be to succumb to your own emotions.

The boy missed, but he was quick enough to stand up and attacked him once more.

Smiling to himself, Dracule lets him comes close. It was brief but when he saw his attacker's eyes, he remembers the stories that _man_ use to tell about a child he and his crew are so fond of that lived in these seas.

'_Now I know why you seem so familiar…' _

The 'boy' did not notice the obstacle that hinders his path, so when he took another step to avoid his attack, the straw hat wearing kid almost fell to the ocean.

Clumsy.

Hawk Eyes sighed and grabs his opponent's vest and drags the kid to the safety of the wreckage he himself had destroyed earlier.

"Don't worry, little one. The swordsman is still alive…"

The 'boy' gasps in surprise and looks at him questioningly, anger forgotten.

Well, almost.

"What did you just called me?" The 'boy' suddenly growled and glared murderously at him. The pitch in 'his' voice a notch higher.

The famed Warlord chuckled amusingly. "It's too soon for your friend to die as he has to learn more about the world. He needs to discover his true self…"

From the background, they heard the other two bounty hunters who jumped at the ocean to save the Pirate Hunter.

"Zoro!"

Indeed he is still alive, but wounded. Blood dripping from his left shoulder to his right hip when his rescuers managed drag him out of the water.

"Is Zoro okay? Answer me?" The straw hat wearing kid asks the two who immediately went to work saving the Pirate Hunter's life and stop the bleeding caused by Yoru. Another boy approaches the trio with a first aid kit probably handed by someone from the floating restaurant.

"No matter how long it will take… I will always be the World's Greatest Swordsman…" Dracule said out loud as he crossed his arms. "And I will be waiting for you…" He walks away and taps the kid's shoulder that looks at him confusingly. Dracule smiled at 'him' charmingly and turn his back and went over to his coffin shaped raft.

"Make sure that you practice both your skills and heart to become stronger. And when the time comes, dare to challenge me again, Roronoa Zoro."

Preparing to set sail, he turned for the last time towards the young pirate who is crazy enough to attack him heads on with his or rather _her_ bare hands.

"And as for you, 'Straw Hat'," Dracule said as he looked at the kid with his strangely colored eyes. "It would be best to keep your true self hidden… Others would not be too kind if they knew what you really are…"

"So what?! I know what I'm doing and I can perfectly take care of myself…" The young pirate said with that determined look in her eyes.

"Very well…" Nodding to himself, he sat on the lone chair of his raft, crossing his legs and stared back at her. "And your goal?"

"To become the greatest pirate…" She said with conviction.

"What a stupid dream…" He commented drily, placing his chin over his right hand, totally oblivious to everything surrounding them. "It only means that you have to become stronger than me, you know?"

Like a child that she is, the young lass stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care what you said. I will become one, just wait and see."

She turned away from him and asked the others about her fallen comrade when he raised his sword, the Wado Ichimonji. The only sword powerful enough to survived his Black Sword.

Interesting.

"Lu-luffy… C-can you hear… me?" The swordsman who challenged him earlier finally spoke after his defeat.

Could his spirit be broken already?

"Yes. I can hear you…" Straw Hat replied. She manages to hide her anxiousness from the swordsman, Dracule noted with slight interest.

"I am sorry… for making you worry." Zoro started, he could hear the strain in his voice.

What a truly remarkable guy to stay conscious after meeting his blade.

"If I can't be the strongest swordsman, you will always worry about me, right? And you will always do reckless things in return…" The other two bounty hunters tried to stop him from saying anything more but he was persistent.

"From now on…" Their spectators held their breath, surprised and astonished, just like him as he waited for his final declaration. "…I promise not to lose to anyone ever again! Until I defeat that man, and become the World's Greatest Swordsman… I won't lose again!"

"Do you have any problems with that, Pirate King?"

The straw hat wearing pirate smiled widely upon hearing his words. Dracule couldn't help but smile as well.

"Nope. Of course not!" The she-pirate answered contentedly.

Truly exceptional.

"The two of you… Both of you make a good team… I hope that I will see you again, someday…"

After a brief encounter with Don Krieg's idiocy, he left with a good disposition.

Finally.

After so many years of waiting, he found someone worthy of his time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	8. Chapter 8

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of reaching for her dreams of becoming the next Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Me? A damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 7 - Arlong**

_His point of view…_

When his favorite 'pet' came home, he already knew that something is different.

She seems distant. And her eyes… It held something in them that he knew he will never like.

He finally put the pieces together when a batch of rookies tried to wreck havoc in his own turf.

Humans.

Fools.

One by one they defeated his kind. And the most annoying one of them tried to face him heads on as if the said pirate did not know the difference between their races. He also felt very much cheated when the said person was determined to be a human girl.

Just a pathetic little human female.

It made him so furious that all he wants is to crush her with his bare hands.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Her point of view…_

When she saw her navigator cry while trying to remove the mark of that man, Luffy immediately knew what she must do. Entrusting her beloved straw hat to her, she smiled confidently and patted her head.

"We've got this…" She said and walked away. The others came and stood behind her.

Even Usopp. Heh. He really is brave warrior, just like his father. Zoro smirked and Sanji lit his cigarette with a small smile on his face.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Their firm resolved, they marched their way to bring back Nami's smile to her face once again.

Yes.

Her nakama's happiness comes first right? That is her duty as a captain. It's a good thing Zoro and the others agree as well.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Luffy felt satisfaction when she punched Arlong's face.

However, she almost lose her cool when Sanji almost drowned trying to free her from her earlier 'predicament' and Zoro's wounds from his fight with Dracule Mihawk reopened when he faced Arlong by himself trying to buy their chef some time.

Really. She is very very mad.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After a few of jaw clenching moves and stupid freaking nose darts, she manages to catch the fish, uhm the shark, using her rubber net and gave him a very nice kick. Not as strong as Sanji's but still a good kick.

Arlong's eyes changed scaring her for a bit. He manages to get his sword that looks so cool and attempted to slice her in pieces.

Luffy ran away from him while evading all his attacks. Boy, she was so fast. She happened to found a room on top of the tower and hid there.

"Wow! So many papers…" The she-pirate mumbled when she saw a pen covered in dried blood. "What's this?"

Arlong came; his eyes slitted like a real angry shark.

Scary.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_His point of view …_

"You shouldn't have involved yourself, rubber girl…"

"Ah, well… Uhm, what's this room?" The pesky little insect asks cheekily as she stares carefully at the pen on top of the unfinished map.

It was Nami's pen. The fishman remembered the good old days when the said girl first came to live with them.

"I gave her everything - money, clothes and a place to stay. She is one of us! Do you understand?" He screamed and attacked the female pirate with his Kiribachi. "I will not allow anyone to take her away from me. I am the only one that can use her talent to its fullest potential. She is mine, you hear me? MINE!"

Kiribachi is close enough to slice the girl's neck, but he girl stops his blade with her bare hands and Arlong couldn't even move it.

'_What happened to Kiribachi? I can't move it…'_

"Use?" The girl said in a monotone voice. And her eyes…

Arlong know how scary his eyes are especially when he is angry. But this human girl's eyes… It brought chill in his spine.

Kiribachi was crushed into pieces and the said girl did not even exert much of an effort. How can a puny little human do this? Impossible!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Her point of view…_

When Arlong found her, Luffy almost roll her eyes in annoyance when she heard the shark guy bragging about the said room especially when she asks what those papers are. He tells her how he forced Nami to create every piece of map that is inside that room.

She could almost feel Nami's struggles. Her pain.

Literally, the female D she saw red. "!"

Crushing every piece of furniture, tearing up every piece of paper she could reach…

It was pure madness.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arlong asks furiously trying to stop her. "My maps!" Unable to control himself, he used what remains of Kiribachi and slashes the she-pirate from destroying his maps. "Stop it!" Luffy manages to step on his sword and fully disarmed him by giving him a well rounded kick.

With his jaw, he finally manages to bite her shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere.

"I don't care how powerful your species are!" Luffy grabs Arlong nose, holding it tight. "I don't even care how important these maps are…" Breaking his nose, Luffy manages to get rid of the stupid fishman off her.

"Now I know how to help her." Luffy raised her leg putting another hole to the said room.

Snarling Arlong fixes his nose and attacked once more. "You are just a human, how can you defeat me when I am superior to your kind."

The fishman manages to bite her again in her abdomen just when she releases her most powerful kick ever.

"Rubber Axe!"

The force was enough to stop Arlong for cutting her body in half and destroy the tower in the process. Eventually, the entire park collapses.

"Eh?" Luffy scratches her brows in mischief. Looks like she overdid it this time.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Nami runs towards the wreckage trying to find the girl she grew fond of.

"Luffy!"

Johnny and Yosaku tried to stop her, clearly they are worried for Luffy-senpai as well but what else can they do. She must be buried somewhere and…

Suddenly, a shadow emerges from the rubble. Everyone else paled when they thought that it was Arlong.

Usopp felt relief when he noticed it was Luffy. Hurriedly, he approaches her and stops on his tracks when he saw her all covered in blood and bite marks. Her vest almost did not survive and was hanging in one shoulder, showing off her chest bindings. That too was covered in blood.

"L-luffy?"

"NAMI!" The she-pirate yelled out loud, ignoring Usopp who immediately took Sanji's coat lying elsewhere and covers her almost naked form.

"YOU ARE MY FRIEND! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Fresh tears adorned Nami's face as she agrees wholeheartedly. "Yes. I am…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Nami's point of view…_

Getting the marines to do their bidding, they left after they threatened Luffy's involvement in Arlong's defeat. Zoro, who is still conscious much to the villagers' bewilderment, manages to scare the marines to leave immediately.

That same day, news about Arlong's downfall spread throughout the entire island.

It was a very joyful celebration. Well, almost as Zoro refuses his treatment while Luffy sat beside him giving him the stink eye as she munches her meat.

Meanwhile, she took on another mark in replacement of her old one. It was a tattoo of a pinwheel and the fruit she, her adoptive mother and sister loves.

It also symbolizes the gratitude she had for her beloved village.

After she visited Bellemere's grave, she finally said her goodbyes and this time with a real smile of happiness.

And as they depart, she makes sure to leave a lasting impression by robbing every one of their wallets before they set sail. From Going Merry, she waves happily and promises to return someday.

After 8 long years, she is finally free.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:  
**Reviews please, if you may. Thanks for reading :) Next chapter is a special... Somewhat. A Luffy Zoro moment.

Cheers!

Copyright belong to One Piece creator Oda-sensei.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	9. Chapter 9

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Edited: 06 January 2015 PHT

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of reaching for her dreams of becoming the next Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Me? A damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

**Disclaimer:**  
One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**The Hitchhiker's Guide to One Piece  
**By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 8 - His Circumstances**

_It was decided that the Straw Hat Pirates will go to Loguetown to get their supplies. However, during their journey… something terrible happened._

_It was… unimaginable for a certain green haired swordsman._

…

"What did you just say?" Zoro asks again. His aura darkening much to Usopp's liking and frankly, the hunter turned pirate is making him uncomfortable. Scaring him even. "Come again?"

"You heard me right," Nami answered worriedly, not even fazed by Zoro's sudden foul mood. "This is the first time I see her like this…"

The topic of their conversation lies in the girl's quarters, covered in blankets. Sanji himself is already frantic with worry and hovers beside their fallen captain like a love crazed fool er doctor.

"What are we going to do? Miss Luffy is sick! I can't see her like this, no I just can't!"

Usopp yelled angrily, smacking Sanji in the head with Nami's newspaper that she purchased earlier. "Stop that! You're making me more anxious."

"She is more injured than I ever imagined…" Nami commented seriously. "Looks like she is not as indestructible as I thought she would be…"

Sighing tiredly, Zoro finally entered the room. His face unreadable which Sanji already noticed as he stops freaking out from Luffy's bedside, eyeing the green haired swordsman unemotionally.

"That's because she is human, just like us…" Zoro answered. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his demeanor change instantly which everyone noticed as soon as he spoke.

"Sanji, cook something for Luffy. A soup perhaps…" The swordsman ordered the cook.

Sanji himself was about to comment rudely but upon seeing Zoro's face decided to save the argument for later. "Got it."

"Usopp, find more blankets. We need to warm her up. She will get some chills because of this fever and we have to lower her temperature…"

"Okay," Usopp answered hastily.

"After you do that, make sure to take watch, the marines might be after us now that Luffy made an enemy out of them. You might do double shifts till someone can replace you…"

"No problem. I can handle it!" Hitting his chest smugly, Usopp answered confidently. Surely, in case an enemy shows up, all he has to do is alert everyone else, right?

"What can I do?" Nami asks herself. Sanji started to swoon like a love sick puppy but Usopp was able to drag him away to start their tasks.

"Your oranges might help." Zoro said as he sat beside Luffy and replaced her used washcloth with a new one. "And bring lots of liquid."

"Understood…" Nodding to herself, Nami turned away. Before she left the room, she looks back and glances at the two. "Make sure to keep her company. She tends to fall out of her bed quite a number of times." Zoro didn't answer and the navigator shook her head in amusement.

Acting like a true second in command, Zoro really impressed her this time. Clearly, he was obviously worried for their captain.

No. There is more to it. Nami is sure about that. But she can think of that later once Luffy is well again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When he heard the door closed, Zoro released a tensed breath. Running a hand through his hair, he let himself slide from Luffy's bed and sat callously on the floor.

He really should control his emotions. If one looks closely enough, the said pirate hunter is going catatonic inside.

'_Damn! Damn! Damn!'_ Cursing wordlessly, Zoro gritted his teeth in agony. If something happens to Luffy…

No. He will not permit himself to even think that way.

Never.

Suddenly, a familiar hand patted him gently on top of his head, caressing his short tresses. Calming his earlier crazed thoughts.

"Sorry for making everyone worry… especially you…" Luffy said in a small voice.

Turning hastily, Zoro stared right through her eyes. Luffy pouted when her first mate didn't react and continues to look at her, as if he saw something off her face.

"Don't look at me like that…" Wiping her face with her blanket, the she-pirate tried to remove whatever stuff Zoro found on her face. "I don't have drool on my face, right?"

When the older teen remains unresponsive, Luffy's eye twitches. "Come on, Zoro, say something?" Clenching both her fist irritably, she tried to hit him in the face with a weakened version of her Gomu Gomu no Pistol. In doing so, a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. She fell flat on her face towards the floor.

Looks like she'll be sleeping somewhere flat and hard tonight. Again.

And even though she is made of rubber, simple clumsiness on her part might hurt a little. Don't forget Nami smacking her every now and then.

Then again, fate has always been kind to her as she fell on top of a very warm and solid form which is obviously not the hardwood panel of their room. She already has forgotten that she isn't wearing anything under the covers except for her underwear. She even removes the tight bindings off her chest.

The said form was able to cushion her fall. Strong sturdy arms cradled her gently making sure she won't hit her head for the nth time as if 'it' knows what happens to her every time she falls off her bed.

"Shishishi… Sorry about that…?" Grinning sheepishly, Luffy raised her head, eyes beaming with gratitude to her makeshift bed, uhm savior.

Zoro grunted and sat properly bringing her along. Technically, she was sprawled all over him, with her head drooping at the crook of his neck as if she was being lazy as usual. Her skin cold while her breath gives him the chills.

It was a little too late for his mind to finally settle in when he felt Luffy's skin under his palms. In its entirety, he could feel her all over his body.

Paling considerably, Zoro didn't even want to look down. But then, curiosity won. Little by little, he let his eyes travel down to look at the girl. At first, he saw Luffy's eyes twinkling in amusement.

And then… her chest.

From pale white to deep red, Zoro blushed uncontrollably.

Even though Luffy's breast size is not as abundant as Nami's, his captain is… sexy in her own right. Just right for his taste. His brows furrowed in distaste upon hearing his own thoughts.

What the heck?

Technically speaking, as a very proud swordsman, he did not know how to measure or ogle like a pervert towards the opposite sex and their 'packages' unlike that shitty cook.

Unless the things mentioned are good quality swords like Kuina's Wado and that bastard's Black Sword.

Anyway, back to his current dilemma, he tried to cover Luffy's body by grabbing one of her many blankets. The girl herself didn't even move from his lap and snuggles closer to his body.

"It really feels so comfy here…" Luffy said in a matter of fact tone. Goosebumps started to spread from Zoro's arms where Luffy's exposed backside was enfolded.

"Ah… L-luffy, I think you should…"

"Hmmm?" The female pirate muttered softly, her eyes fluttering drowsily. In a matter of seconds, the girl fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Zoro tried to remove her but was unsuccessful to do so as his captain sleeps like a log especially if she is half asleep like this. Unless she woke up, she will stay this way for the rest of the day… or night.

Someone cleared their throat and Zoro couldn't help but groan. Nami couldn't help herself but chuckle.

"I must admit, despite her cluelessness about your feelings, she really knows how to get under your skin, ne?"

"Don't start on me, Nami…" Luffy who is oblivious to everything now that she is sleeping snuggled closer towards his body, her lips brushed slightly on Zoro's neck that earned another blush on the swordsman's cheek that reaches up to his ears. "Help me transfer her back to her bed…"

Literally, his voice is pleading. He will deal with the degrading act later, for now; he really needed to put Luffy somewhere else.

Period.

"You know too well that it is not possible, right? Among the five of us, I am the weakest when it comes to strength…" Tapping her chins, Nami's eyes sparkle and whatever she is thinking brought Zoro to another dilemma.

"We need Sanji to remove her off you…" Nami hit her fists on her other hand's open palm as she smiled mischievously.

Figuratively, Zoro growled like an animal ready to bite Nami's head off. Unconsciously, his arms wrapped protectively around Luffy's slumbered form and the girl herself wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

"I thought so," Nami's smile turned wider when Zoro frown after a few moments of contemplation. The swordsman felt that the orange haired girl's earlier suggestion was a ruse intended solely for this reaction.

"What the hell…? Are you toying with me?"

Placing the pitcher of water and a glass of freshly squeezed orange beside Luffy's bed, the Navigator giggled at Zoro's startled reactions. Maybe she should have brought a camera to capture the moment.

"Just stating the facts, Zoro. Anyway, if I were you, I will make myself comfortable. Unless you wanted to sleep that way for the rest of the night. Hopefully, her condition will get better before we reach Loguetown."

Grunting annoyingly, the hunter glared at Nami's retreating form. Following her advice, albeit grudgingly, he shifted himself to a more comfortable position. Somehow, he manages to correct Luffy's frame to an acceptable one. Avoiding one particular part of her body, he snatches one of the blankets and covered her everything. Well, except for her face down to her chin so that she can still breathe.

It was still not enough knowing he can still feel her bare back. Sighing in surrender, he decided to meditate just to past time and divert his attention away.

Concentrate. Yes, concentrate a little bit more...

Moments later, he can feel himself slipping to unconsciousness. But before he succumbed to a peaceful sleep, he heard Luffy spoke while her hands tightened around his neck.

"Thanks Zoro…"

Smiling a little, Zoro tightened his own hold as Luffy snuggled even closer. He supposed he can get used to this 'cuddling' thingy. He never thought that his captain loves to snuggle in someone's arms especially when she is sick. He just has to make sure that no one else's would take advantage of Luffy's 'weakness' now that they have a pervert on board.

"Anytime captain… Anytime…" Zoro muttered softly. His own hands tightened around his sick captain and kissed the top of her wild tresses. Even if his eyes are closed, he can feel Luffy's smile that suddenly adorned her lips. Automatically, he smirked in response.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

From the outside, Sanji literally cried a river as Usopp and Nami tied him to the mast and prevent the said cook from interfering. Things like this are priceless and they will never let anyone destroy this one special moment between their beloved captain and her first mate.

Who knows, Nami might earn extra bellies if she decided to bribe someone from his momentary weakness. With that thought in mind, she laughed like crazy scaring the two from their own musings.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Happy holidays everyone. Cheers!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	10. Chapter 10

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of achieving her dreams of becoming the Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

**Disclaimer:**  
No. I do not own One Piece nor do I earn any form of cash in posting this story online. Just a die hard fan, nuff said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 9 - Buggy **

Buggy knew that to kill that brat, he needed an extra hand. For that, he formed an alliance with the Alvida Pirates, or the captain herself, Alvida.

He never believed at one point that the kid who defeated him was a girl. It was Alvida who explained Straw Hat's real gender when she offered him the said alliance.

Carefully, they made plans. A truly exceptional when two minds joined to defeat a common enemy.

Catching up to her was easy. Knowing that she and her crew will stop over at Loguetown to get some supplies.

With that knowledge, he waited patiently. Good things happen to those who wait.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Vengeance is already at the tip of his fingers. All he has to do now is to slice up her neck. The girl herself didn't even look fazed. She still has that wide grin on her face.

The girl didn't take him seriously as she is busy with her own matters. "Damn it! I can't scratch my nose…"

"For the crime of angering me, I sentence you to a flashy execution, you damn pirate!" Buggy screamed and raised his sword to end Monkey D. Luffy's life.

"Looks like I'm about to die… Oh well… Shishishi…" The she-pirate giggled and commented in that usual cheerful voice, her smile remains much to his growing annoyance. Even at this time, she still makes him feel inferior. "Sorry Sanji. Sorry Zoro. Tell Nami and Usopp that I won't be joining your journey anymore…"

From their spot in the execution platform, the aforementioned people who are probably a part of her crew ran hurriedly towards them. His men were able to stop them in time before they can interfere with his plans.

"This is the first time I will see an execution. Interesting…" The straw hat girl explained seriously.

Is she fucking kidding him?

"Don't be stupid, little girl. You're the one who's being executed here!" Buggy shrieked madly.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?"

Finally, the response he's been waiting for. "Now, I will carry out your execution for the whole world to see…"

"I'm sorry. Please let me live, okay?" The girl even had the nerve to ask forgiveness, but her face remained passive. Bored even.

"As if I'd let you go, you idiot!" Clearing out his throat, he waved his hand towards the crowd that started to gather around them. The pirate hunter and his other companion, stood still from one side. Clearly they are no match for the Buggy Pirates.

"Any last words? Might as well let the crowd hear what you have to say…"

The girl frowned and bit her lips as if thinking of another way to convince him to let her go. Nevertheless, he is already decided…

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"!?"

"…"

Silence filled the entire plaza. There are mixed reactions around the place. The marines who were hiding went shock upon hearing those words. A muscular white haired man wearing a large thick white and blue marine jacket stood calmly in the midst of this chaos, observing the show with an unreadable look on his face. Two cigars continue to emit smoke while he watched the drama unfold with a curious expression on his face.

From the town plaza and various expressions from the bystanders…

"Wha…?"

"The Pirate King?"

"Is that kid insane?"

"How outrageous…"

"Is that all you have to say? Hah!" Buggy snorted as he clucked his tongue in sly amusement. "Well then… Off with your head…"

"WAIT!"

Zoro and the other guy made their way and ignored the rest of his crew who tried to stop them from saving their captain.

"Too late…"

Alvida gave a command and attacked the two. "Gyahahaha! Just watch carefully from there and witness the last moments of your captain!"

Buggy could swear that even from this distance, he could feel Roronoa Zoro's murderous intent towards him.

No matter. He will deal with him later. For now, he had a head to slice off.

"Bastard! Don't you dare touch her lovely neck or I will cook you alive and feed your remains to a Sea King!" Sanji screamed and kicked everyone in his path.

'_If I can just kick down that execution stand…'_

Zoro was deeply furious. His eyes turned deadly and feral. Those who are sane enough avoided him while others, suicidal. Slicing them up was easy. But the execution stand is too far to his liking that even his techniques wouldn't be enough to save her life.

'_If I can just cut down that execution stand…'_

The white haired man grunted and gave the orders to stop this nonsense. "Have all units prepare for battle."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, back at the execution stand, Luffy sighed for the last time.

"Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp!" Grinning widely, the she-pirated said her nakama's names cheerfully.

"Sorry. But it looks like I'm dead."

Zoro stilled, his eyes widen. For a moment, he stopped which his opponents took advantage of. Sanji just came in time to kick them away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid marimo?" The cook growled angrily at him.

"Luffy!" Zoro's voice sounded dead and Sanji turned just in time when he heard Luffy's last words.

No. No. This can't be. His Miss Luffy is too young to die.

The marine officer leading the assault stops on his tracks when he saw that smile. Just like the smile the former Pirate King gave before he died. All he can think of at that exact moment, a potential threat.

Even before everyone can imagine what that smile would mean, a bolt of lightning hits the execution stand.

Rain started to pour heavily and when a familiar straw hat fell from the sky, Zoro couldn't stop himself from anguish and fell to his knees. Sanji was motionless as well. They didn't even attempt to stop the hand that picked the hat up.

"Wow! Looks like I did survive. Awesome! How lucky…"

Monkey D. Luffy wore her hat while laughing happily giving Zoro and Sanji a victory sign. "Shishishishi."

The spectators, including Alvida, Buggy's crew and the villagers literally drop their jaws in shock seeing the said pirate stood unharmed. Buggy himself is lying on one of the rubbles, electrocuted and barely alive.

Sort of.

Relief finally washed over Zoro and approached his captain hurriedly. Emotion clearly visible on his face. "Lu…"

Sanji jumps in surprise and hugs Luffy all to himself, weeping dramatically. "I'm so worried, Miss Luffy. I am so glad your safe… How did you do that?"

"Thanks guys! I'm glad you're here…" Scratching her chin in confusion, she turned to her chef and patted his head.

"Uh, I dunno…"

"Enough talking and let's leave this town immediately." Zoro said and removed his bandana, knowing that harm is already out of the way.

Or not.

"Surround the plaza. Don't let them escape!" Marines started to swarm the place as the villagers ran away to avoid further conflict.

"They're here! Run for it!" Sanji yelled and dragged Luffy away with Zoro following behind.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Buggy knew for a fact that vengeance will be sweet. It is only a matter of time before he can reach them again.

Her head is his to take. He will not allow anyone to kill her without his permission.

Just like that despicable man.

But first, he must escape the net that bastard White Hunter's marines put on them.

Truly despicable.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	11. Chapter 11

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Edited: 19 March 2015 PHT

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of achieving her dreams of becoming the Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 10 - Smoker**

Smoker couldn't comprehend why that pirate seems so familiar. He knew that the brat already accepted his fate.

He was about to die and yet… he smiled.

The same smile that appeared on Pirate King Gol D. Roger's face 22 years ago on that very same spot.

Could it be?

Even the wind seems to compliment the said pirate as well as the heavy rain that started to fall covering his beloved town.

It's as if the heavens wanted that boy to survive.

"I will not let him escape!" The White Hunter vowed and rushed after them. He does not know what happened to his useless subordinate so he decided to take the said matter on his own hands.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Capturing the brat was easy. He does not know if the bounty was just a bait by those stupid runts in headquarters, as the boy looks so weak and he didn't even break a sweat in capturing him.

In a matter of seconds, he was pinning the pirate down, face pressed firmly on ground. He was about to use his weapon to make things easier since he already anticipated that the said pirate is a devil fruit user.

"Hmmph. Looks like your luck is about to end, Straw Hat!"

But…

"Or perhaps not!" A voice suddenly spoke and grabs his hand stopping him from his earlier intention.

"!?"

As the wind grew stronger, Smoker felt that everything came to a stop. The man wearing a cloak stood amidst of it all staring at him with those deep penetrating eyes.

"?!" Luffy wiggled from Smoker's grasps, trying to free herself.

"You're…!" The White Hunter muttered in gritted teeth. The newcomer smiled sinisterly and the marine captain felt helpless for whatever reason. The man before him is way out of his league and that made him furious deep inside.

"Eh? What!? Who's there?" Luffy tried again. Not that it's helping, the old man who captured her sure looks strong. She can't even break free from his hold.

And despite the numerous circumstances of her capture, looks like her luck isn't over yet. Whoever came to save her surely is an angel from the heavens above. She really is a very lucky pirate.

"The entire government is after your head. I can't believe you'd showed up right here, especially now…" Luffy heard the man said to her savior.

Really? Another wanted fugitive just like her? Awesome!

"The world awaits…"

The moment he said that, a very strong gust of wind lashed out and surrounded the entire plaza. Out of nowhere, Zoro appeared sprinting towards Luffy. Two of his swords at both hands ready to slice the man who dare touch his captain.

"Get off her, you bastard!" He can't believe that the shitty cook failed in protecting her. He knew how strong Sanji is but looks like this marine is different from the others.

Her? The White Hunter wondered to himself. What is he talking about?

"!" Because of 'his' sudden appearance, Smoker failed to defend himself when the blonde in the suit drops from above and kicked him away from his captive and the cloaked man took a step back letting the Straw Hat's companion came for their captain.

"Let's go!" Zoro grabs Luffy and put her over his shoulders while Sanji followed closely behind. He was able to take a glimpse on the cloaked man standing behind the marine who smiled and nodded at him in greeting.

"Wha-what's going on?" Luffy asked. Her hand holding her straw hat so that the wind won't blew it away. Zoro grunted in response.

"So this is what Nami-chan is talking about," Sanji muttered happily and ran beside them. Even though the green haired swordsman was holding Miss Luffy in a very lousy manner, he was glad that their captain is safe again and as lively as ever.

"Hahaha… Go on then, if that is what your heart truly desire…" The mysterious man said as he blocked Smoker from following the pirates' escape.

"Why did you help them escape? Dragon!"

"What reason do you have for preventing a free man for setting sail?" The man questions back. When another lightning hit, Smoker finally got to see his face.

Tribal tattoos marked the left side of his face, which is his very distinct feature. The only thing the marine captain remembers before another gust of wind surrounded them was Dragon's mysterious smile.

After that, the famed revolutionary turned away from him without a word and Smoker was left to his own thoughts.

Damn it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He did not even look troubled when he received the report that the rest of the pirates from the earlier commotion escaped.

His main goal in mind right now is to capture one particular pirate. Maybe then his questions would be answered.

"No matter where you go, I will follow you… Straw Hat Luffy."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	12. Chapter 12

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Summary:  
**_They say girls, or rather women are generally weak. Well, she's here to prove them wrong. And if the overprotective men in her life will try to save her in the process of achieving her dreams of becoming the Pirate King, she'll kick their asses. "Damsel in distress? Hell no!" Female Luffy._

_Inspired by Alia Inverse's 'How to Save an Overprotective Brother'. A ZoLu pairing. Random OOCness and some other fluff._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 11 - Dragon**

_There are things that cannot be stopped. Inherited will. A man's dream. And the flow of time. _

_As long as man continues to seek the answer to freedom. These things will and shall never be stopped._

_\- Gol D. Roger_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"A pirate? Hmmm… That's fine too." A cloaked figure said as he walked towards the plaza while others ran the opposite way.

The place was almost deserted save from a few who are brave enough to watch the spectacle that is currently happening in that town.

She sure is lively. And judging from her antics, she reminded him so much of his wife. They both have the same smile and joyful reaction when faced with something way out of their league.

'_She really got your spirit… I'm sure you'll be proud when you see her now…'_ Dragon thought nostalgically. He hid in the next possible place where he knew his daughter would take her route to escape her pursuers.

He also knew that his daughter ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi courtesy of that red haired brat. And despite the fondness she felt for that pirate, Dragon remembers the bitter taste in his mouth thinking of the said Yonko.

He laughed out loud when a bolt of lightning hits the execution stand. He knew all the strengths the said rubber fruit has especially when he learned that his daughter ate it. Despite its weaknesses, Dragon knew that Luffy did not even think about it the least so why should he bother worrying. But just in case, he made necessary preparations once he had the chance to tell his daughter everything.

Two of the strongest members of her crew came to save her and despite the thought that came into his mind for the clown who attempted to kill her, Dragon is positive that his daughter will prevail.

Luck seems to follow her whenever she goes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

As a certain marine captured his precious daughter and held her in a very undesirable position, the head of the revolutionary army have this urge to release one particular member of his staff to torture the said man and feed his entrails to the wild beasts of Baltigo.

Dragon growled to himself when the hunter decided to use his weapon to incapacitate his daughter. Perhaps it is time to make his presence known.

With a firm grip toward the marine's arm, Dragon smiled sinisterly when he saw the brat's reaction. It was priceless.

And his daughter, well… she tried to turn her head to look at her savior but then, the hand holding her down was far too much to his liking.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Letting her go without introducing himself may have been for the best. Well, truth is he still doesn't know what to tell her. How her bastard of a father abandoned her when she was still a baby and then entrusting her to his no good of a father thinking that she will be safer in his care?

Truly unacceptable.

He still has a grudge to hold for towards his father when he learned that he left Luffy on her own in that island. But then, if it wasn't for Garp's meddling, his daughter will not met the people who shaped her to become the person that she is today. So perhaps, he and his father are even. For now.

Then again, when the right time comes, he'll make sure to explain everything.

Looking at her ship as her pirate crew sails towards the Grand Line, Monkey D. Dragon prayed for her daughter's continued success.

Who knows, Luffy will get the chance to meet _her_ in one of her journey. And IF they saw each other after so many years, it is going to be catastrophic.

He just knew it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
_Sorry I'm late :)_

_Been very busy at work and all that stuff. And I am kind of down lately. There is this other story that's been bugging me for quite a while... Does anyone like the idea of Marco and a female Naruto?_

_Well then, till next chapter..._

_Ja ne!_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
